


rain down

by fundipanda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Nukes, Prison, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundipanda/pseuds/fundipanda
Summary: “I hope Tommy’s okay.” Tubbo said breathlessly, running through the halls of the prison as he and Sam rushed towards the platform. Sam, simply grunting and panting, leans onto the lever and flicks it as soon as Tubbo gets on.- ~ -Tubbo rushes to Tommy as he realizes he was too late.(SPOILERS FOR TOMMYINNIT'S 3/1 STREAM!)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 90





	rain down

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I SPEDRAN THIS WITHIN AN HOUR AND I DIDNT EVEN KNOW THAT TOMMY DIED IN STREAM LMAO
> 
> i'm gonna rewrite this to have better progression trust me i just AAAA

“I hope Tommy’s okay.” Tubbo said breathlessly, running through the halls of the prison as he and Sam rushed towards the platform. Sam, simply grunting and panting, leans onto the lever and flicks it as soon as Tubbo gets on.

Tubbo, catching himself, waits impatiently with a health potion as he watches as the platform slowly moves forwards, the lava slowly falling down, and then he froze.

Blonde hair was on the floor, next to dried blood.

“No… did… did Tommy kill Dream? Oh my god-” Tubbo exclaimed, hands on his mouth as he gasped in shock. “No-” He says, as he looks up.

Right into emerald eyes.

“No… there’s… there's no way, right? No! This… this can’t happen! THIS-” Tubbo starts yelling, as he sees a red and white shirt, previously glowing with clarity, now stained with the blood of it’s former owner. He dashes over, shaking the body, as Dream silently looms over him, his fists shaking.

“I… didn’-” Dream stammered, as he puts his hand over his mouth, finally realizing what he did. Tubbo uncorks the health potion, trying to get Tommy to open his eyes for at least a sliver of a second. “T-Tubbo… I-I d-didn’t think…”

“YOU KILLED HIM!?” Tubbo yelled, enraged, as Dream flinched back, clutching his left arm with his right. “You… you got jailed here to not kill us, and you two get TRAPPED here for ONE WEEK AND YOU MURDER HIM!?”

“I-I pro-”

“I… I’m done. S-Sam! P-please!” Tubbo screams out in desperation, the lava still lowered. “I’m on the platform! P-please! HURRY!”

The platform moves, as Dream, frozen in shock and guilt, collapses, leaning against a wall.

“No… what-” Sam asked, eyes widening in shock as he sees the limp teen in Tubbo’s hands. “Tubbo, I’m so so-” He tries to say, before the platform moves in and Tubbo rushes out, Sam on his trail.

“Tubbo! Where are you going!?” Sam yells, as he trips from a glass bottle Tubbo dropped. “What are you doing!?” He tries to holler out, when the teen shuts the door behind him, carrying the corpse out as he runs to Snowchester. He notices Jack and Niki, fighting Techno as he yells out something along the lines of “You’ll never kill Tommy!” and he reaches a control room, rushing in and locking the door.

“Alright… Tommy… I hope you rest in peace. Heheh! Those bitches will pay…” Tubbo cackles out, a mischievous glare in his eyes as he starts typing out commands. “I’ll avenge you, Tommy, and then we can be together forever! I promise! Everyone who hurt you will… will… will-” He tries to stammer out as someone bangs at the door.

“What are you doing!?” Sam yells, as he busts down the door to the control room. “Why… why are you-?”

“Listen up, Sam! Those fuckers will pay for what they did to Tommy! Those fuckers… they hurt him! He DIED! TO DREAM! I-” Tubbo yells, letting out a choked sob. “I… never got to say goodbye. They…”

“Who even is They!?” Sam yells, trying to move closer to Tubbo as he glances at a button on the table. “What are you doing!?”

“Oh, Sam… don’t you want this?” Tubbo says, eyes bulged out as a crooked smile came onto his face. “Don’t you want revenge? Don’t you want to take out your anger on them-”

“Who’s THEY!?”

“They… Jack and Niki! They… they wanted to kill him! They got their wish, right?” Tubbo stares at the button, trying to advance to it as Sam pulls out a sword.

“What about the others!?”

“...it’s never been about the others.” Tubbo whispers, Sam freezing in shock. “Tommy… said it was me and him… against Dream…”

“Where. Does. Anyone. Else. Come. In!?”

“I wanted to help! So many others wanted to help!” Sam pleaded, Tubbo letting out a cackle.

“Hehe… where did the help go when Tommy got trapped?”

Sam froze again, and Tubbo rushes forward, slipping through Sam’s grip and presses on the button.

“Tubbo, no!”

“Tommy, this is our finale!” Tubbo exclaims in glee as sirens blared throughout the land. “It’s always been me and you against the world! Let’s hope they don’t survive this time! LET THE BOMBS TEAR THROUGH THE LAND AS  **I** HAVE MY REVENGE! LET THEM FEEL WHAT WE WENT THROUGH! LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU! ONE FINAL TIME! IF YOU BECAME THE NEXT WILBUR…”

“THEN I’LL… I WILL BE THE FINAL SCHLATT! LET DOOMSDAY FALL UPON L’MANBERG ONE FINAL TIME!” Tubbo says, a crazed look never leaving his face as the bombs launch.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 hour update - who decided it was a good idea to give me a ranboo gifted sub
> 
> I WASNT EVEN ON TWITCH WHEN IT WAS GIFTED WHO DID IT
> 
> WHAT


End file.
